Stars in a Moonlit Sky
by Geda
Summary: What happens when an older girl watches Miaka get sucked into the Universe of the Four Gods and is determined to do the same? Rated for language, suggestive-ness, and mild nudity. Please r&r.
1. Chapter1

A young woman is sitting alone in her room, perched upon the moonlit bay window. Her short tresses are ruffled by the light breeze that dances through her room. She takes a moment to glance out her window. Her house is located on a cliff, so nothing obscures her view of the majestic mountains and the stars beyond.  
  
Polaris growls softly to herself, scribbling frantically. 'I need to get this done! It needs to be done now!' She flips the home-dyed page and scribbles even more feverishly. She glances at her clock. "Holy shit! I only have 45 more minutes! And three fucking paragraphs to go!" She scripts more violently than she ever has in her life. Shaking her head, she regrets waking up so late. '1:53 is just not acceptable these days!'  
  
There is the soft scratch of her pen moving across the paper, and then silence. She was finally finished! Polaris releases an enthusiastic whoop then quickly puts a hand over her mouth. She had to remember that her parents were just across the hallway.  
  
In awe, she forces herself to sit down again. Glancing at her hands, she realizes they are shaking. She sips her cup of coffee, trying to settle down. It's hard to be any less excited. She picks up the book again and flips through. Right down to the pictures, it was perfect. Perfect. She hugs the book to her chest and nearly faints in happiness.  
  
She finally had it! A most absolutely perfect replica of the most mysterious book in the library, the Universe of the Four Gods! 


	2. Chapter2

Polaris begins to read aloud, softly but steadily. A very faint red glow begins to illuminate the book. She reads on, the tension mounting. 'What if it doesn't work right?' She asks herself for the first time. As she keeps ready the glow becomes much more intense. She can hardly see the words scripted lovingly onto the coffee-dyed paper.  
  
A whirlwind of crimson begins to funnel out of the book. She gasps as it pulls at her then sweeps her away. She is in a completely empty, warm, womb-like space for a half of a second. The next thing she knows, she lands on her butt in a new strange world. So this is where that girl went. She picks herself up and looks around. There is a bustling town nearby.she can hear it. 'Maybe I'll find that girl there.' She thinks.  
  
She begins to walk towards the town, but pauses. She didn't have any money. What would she do if the girl wasn't there and she needed food or water? Polaris begins to dig through her pockets. She produces a big pack of gum and a candy bar. "Hrmm.." She puts her finger to her lower lip. "I think I could sell this..." With this, she starts off again.  
  
Within minutes, she reaches the marketplace. She receives many strange glances and lots of rude comments. She tucks her arms firmly over her chest as she walks on. Somebody grabs her sleeve. She looks to see a very finely dressed man watching her intently. "Hey, want to come back to my house? You seem lost." Realizing the pervert at once, she takes off, slipping through the crowd. She pauses to catch her breath and sits in a corner, her only possessions in her lap. An older-looking lady stops and looks at her. "Are you alright dear? Do you need a drink?" Polaris, being tired from all the excitement, nods. The lady hands her a small cup of sake. Polaris begins to offer her the candy bar and gum, but she refuses. Polaris thanks her thoroughly and sips the sake.  
  
Though she finds it bitter, she drinks it all. It was, after all, liquid. When she looks back up to give the lady her cup back, the lady is gone. Being quite puzzled, Polaris sets the cup down and stands. The crowd has already dwindled some. "Hey!" she yells. A group of people looks. "I have gum for sale! Really cheap!" They mumble amongst themselves then one calls out "What is this.gum?" Polaris grins. "Come here and I'll show you!" The group makes their way over and Polaris pulls out a stick. "See? You chew it. It tastes like fruit!"  
  
Miaka, Chichiri, Tamahome, and Nuriko are walking through the market when they spot the crowd of people. Miaka, straining, hears the word 'gum' and takes off in that direction. "Miaka! Get back here!" Tamahome yells, and then sprints after her. Miaka reaches Polaris first and drools. "Give me gum!" 


	3. Chapter3

Polaris draws back. "Excuse me, miss, but I'm trying to do business." Miaka pouts and grabs for it. Tamahome breaks through the crowd and grabs Miaka's arm. "Why did you run like that, you idiot?" Miaka points at the gum Polaris is holding. "Buy me that! Oh please, Tamahome! I love gum!" Polaris scratches her head. 'Nobody here could know about gum.unless this is that girl.'  
  
Tamahome stares at Miaka. "Is that the stuff that you used to scare Hotohori-sama's guards?" Miaka nods. Tamahome's eyes light up. He rubs his hands together like an evil genius. 'With that much gum, I could make a fortune!' Polaris looks at them both blankly. 'What strange people.!' Tamahome tugs on her sleeve, causing Polaris to lose her balance. He grabs the gum. "Hey! You bastard!" she yells as he grabs Miaka and starts to run. She bolts after them, leaving the crowd to fight over the candy bar.  
  
Her heart pumping hard, she sprints, scolding herself for forgetting about thieves. The sake doesn't help her, making her head spin. Still in hot pursuit, she follows them around a corner and plows straight into a man with blue hair and a staff. "Oof!" She lands on her butt. "I'm sorry."  
  
The man, who was previously half-smiling is now smiling more. "You should be more careful, no da." He extends a hand to help her up. She takes it and lurches to her feet. "I'm so sorry.I was chasing after a thief." Chichiri points to a cursing Tamahome, frozen in place. "This one? No da?" Polaris nods. "Yes." She smiles. "I'm Polaris." He returns the smile, although he was smiling to begin with. "And I'm Chichiri, no da!" He hands her the gum.  
  
Miaka looks at Polaris, slightly dazed from being dragged around. Polaris draws in her breath sharply. This was that girl.for sure. She knew that look. "Hey! You! What's your name?" Miaka points to herself. "I'm Miaka!" Polaris nods slowly. "This world is a very different one, isn't it?" Miaka looks astonished. "How.did??" She steps closer to the older girl. "I saw." Polaris replies tonelessly. "And I followed suit."  
  
She gives Miaka a piece of gum and chews one herself. She offers a piece to Chichiri, but he declines. Tamahome, now unfrozen, takes a piece and rushes off to sell it. Polaris blows a bubble then turns around, hearing a sound. The bubble pops after making contact with somebody's long violet braid. "AIIEE!" The person screeches.  
  
What appears to be a young lady picks at the gum in their hair. "I can't get it out!" 'She' grabs Polaris by the collar. "Listen here! You're going to get this shit out of my hair!" Chichiri frowns a little "Nuriko, calm down. It was an accident, no da." "Well, this accident better get this.goo out of my hair!" Chichiri sweatdrops. "That's not what I meant.no da." 


	4. Chapter4

Polaris watches the violet-haired one, who seems to be rash and arrogant. Nuriko was a very interesting name. Come to think of it, every name besides Miaka was pretty strange. What kind of world was this? After realizing this, she notices their outfits. All were traditional Chinese style. Were they in ancient China?  
  
Chichiri looks at Polaris. "Tired, no da?" Polaris snaps out of her daze and nods. Nuriko grabs Polaris' arm. "Oh no.you're coming with us and getting this shit out of my hair." Polaris blinks at him tiredly. Tamahome comes back with a huge grin. Guessing he got lots of money, Miaka bounds up to him.  
  
Nuriko yawns delicately. "We should go back. I need my beauty sleep. Gotta be perfect for my Hotohori-sama!" Polaris allows herself to be dragged along by a bitching Nuriko. He goes on and on about how he'll hurt her bad if the goo didn't come out of his gorgeous hair. Chichiri leads the way, trying to keep an eye on the other four at the same time. Tamahome mumbles, carrying the gluttonous Miaka.  
  
Nuriko keeps talking as they go. Polaris finally asks a question "Why do you give Hotohori the title -sama?" Nuriko stops and glowers at her. "Because he's the emperor, of course!" Inwardly, Polaris laughs. 'Of course I'm going to see the emperor of China! And this bitch dragging me along is actually a guy!" She does think a little, though. 'She's so incredibly beautiful. I can't stand feeling jealous like this.' She lowers her head in silent defeat.  
  
The sun begins to set upon their eventful day. Polaris' eyes begin to dilate, to adjust to the retreating light. They begin to hurry up, hoping to make it back to the palace before nightfall. Tamahome pants. "Couldn't you just use your kasa to get us there faster?" Chichiri pauses. "If we went one or two at a time, I think it would work, no da." He removes it and lays it on the ground. "Nuriko, you first, no da." Nuriko steps onto the kasa, waves then disappears. Polaris watches in awe.  
  
"Tamahome, Miaka, you two go together." They nod and step onto the kasa together. Polaris looks at the kasa, to Chichiri, and then to the kasa. "That.is crazy." Chichiri shakes his head. "It's just magic, no da." "There's no magic in my world." Polaris answers, raising an eyebrow. "We'll go together then, no da." Chichiri offers. Eyes twitching nervously, she agrees. They walk over onto the kasa. He puts his arm on her shoulder tightly then they too disappear, taking the kasa with them.  
  
Geda: Ah, this is my favorite chapter so far! ^.^ Polaris: I'm a bit confused. Geda: You're supposed to be! Polaris: Oh.. Chichiri: no da! Geda: Where did you come from? Chichiri: *shrugs* you put me here, no da. Geda: Oh, that's right. Polaris: And I thought I was clueless. 


	5. Chapter5

In an instant, Chichiri and Polaris are transported to a very extravagantly decorated room. "Here we are, no da! That wasn't so bad, was it? No da?" Polaris' head is hanging. Her eyes are bulged out. Chichiri sweatdrops. Polaris suddenly snaps out of it. "Wow! That was awesome! I wanna learn how to do that!"  
  
Polaris finally notices the room and her eyes go wide. "This is insane! Where the hell are we???" Nuriko strides up. "I told you a million times already! We're at the Emperor's palace!"  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT????????????????????"  
  
Nuriko grabs and shakes her violently. "Hotohori-sama is resting! Don't wake him!" He promptly drags her off to wash his hair. Tamahome bolts around, trying to find Miaka, who ran off at the slightest whiff of food. Mitsukake peeks into the room, trying to find Tama. Tasuki comes up to Chichiri. "H'v ya seen Tamahome? I got eh bone t'pick wit him." Chichiri shakes his head. Tasuki walks off, grumbling.  
  
Nuriko lies with his head on Polaris' knee as she picks the gum out of his hair. Polaris bites her lip, her nimble fingers working gently. One accidental tug could send her to the moon! Her eyes narrow as she labors, concentrating solely on the lock violet tresses on her lap. She nearly jumps out of her skin when Nuriko speaks. "So, you're Polaris, right?" The girl nearly panics, sweatdrops forming everywhere on her face. "Y.yes. I am." His eyes narrow slightly. "Stay away from Hotohori-sama. He's mine." Polaris' eyes grow wider, her face turns red, and she sweats terribly. "I'd never do anything like that! Never!" Nuriko smiles faintly "Good. Are you done yet?" Polaris nearly faints. "A.Almost" He snarls slightly "Hurry it up! Hotohori-sama should be up soon!" Polaris nods. "Yes" she whispers.  
  
Polaris is still sitting in the bathroom long after Nuriko leaves. Her face is positively glowing! How could feel like this over another woman? Her thoughts swim, but are then interrupted. Tasuki stands in the doorway. "Who 'n the name o' hell 'r ye?" Polaris blushes. "P...Polaris." He nudges her with his foot. "Well, P'laris, g't out! I gotta go t' the b'throom!"  
  
Polaris scrambles out of the bathroom and nearly trips over Chiriko. 'Damn! This place is literally crawling with people!' she thinks, then turns around to face the boy. "Are you ok?" Chiriko smiles. "I'm quite alright, actually. My name is Chiriko. May I ask yours?" Polaris smiles back. "I'm Polaris." The boy prodigy tugs on her shirt. "Come on, Hotohori-sama has called for a brief meeting." Polaris follows him, in awe. 'What a smart kid!' Polaris: *sulks* Chiriko already makes me feel dumb, and it's only the fifth chapter! You, Geda, are most certainly no help! Geda: *looks up from coloring* Aww, go read the dictionary. Chiriko: Actually, I'd be quite interested in reading a book from your world. Polaris: -_____-' 


	6. Chapter6

The meeting is in a very large, nameless room. When Polaris and Chiriko get there, Mitsukake, Nuriko, Tamahome, Miaka, and Chichiri are already there, waiting. Polaris blushes as she walks in and takes a spot flanking Mitsukake. Chiriko smiles. "My apologies, Hotohori-sama. The girl and I had a run-in between hallways." He bows slightly and takes his spot between Chichiri and Tamahome. Hotohori speaks up. "Where is Tasuki?" AT that moment, the red headed bandit strolls in. "Sorry'm late. Hadda use the b'throom."  
  
"That was quite an over share, Tasuki." Hotohori replies. "Please reframe from doing it again." Tasuki shrugs and walks over to stand beside Polaris. "Well, I've gathered you all here to greet our new guest. She came all the way from Miaka's world to meet us, so we should welcome her." He gestures to her. "Come here." Polaris whole body turns beet red as she steps away from the seishi. She takes very long, quick strides to avoid any eye contact that may be possible. She stops in front of him, hunched over in an everlasting bow.  
  
"What is your name?" He asks, tilting his head a little. Was he that good looking that such a girl should be embarrassed? He makes a mental note to ask his guards later. "Polaris" a very small, shaky voice says from under a mat of thick violet tresses. "I am the emperor of Konan, but you may call me Hotohori. I am one of the Suzaku seven, as well." Polaris' bow deepens considerably. "It is very pleasant to meet you, Hotohori-sama."  
  
Nuriko frowns. She was making moves on his man! How dare she just move right in and steal the emperor, while he himself has waited for years?!? His hands ball into fists. Oh, was she going to get it!  
  
"Are you acquainted with the other seishi and the priestess, Miaka?" Hotohori asks. "Faintly." Comes the reply of the young woman. "Well, You'll have time go get acquainted with them la." Miaka interrupts. "Hotohori!! When are we having dinner?" Polaris and all the others sweatdrop. Hotohori chuckles lightly. "That's just what I was getting to."  
  
* Geda: *yawns* Nobody likes my story. Tasuki: What'de ya expect? You're a bad writer. Ya make meh talk funny. The fans don't like't. Geda: Oh, go jump a cliff. *broods* 


	7. Chapter7

Everybody is seated at a humungous dinner table loaded with food. Hotohori graces the seishi with his slightly more casual, less professional side, but still sticks out like a sore thumb. Polaris is seated between Mitsukake and Chichiri, the two 'safest' people. Though he is very friendly and quirky, Polaris finds Chichiri a bit creepy. 'Probably due to the fact he's always smiling.' She thinks. Then she looks at Mitsukake. ' The traditional strong and silent type. Hrmm..' Nuriko is one over and diagonal from her. She finds herself staring at him.  
  
Miaka, the glutton she is, begins to stuff her face greedily. Such a display makes Hotohori smile despite himself. Tamahome grumbles and grabs some food for himself. Polaris only picks at her food, eating very little. She glances around. Everybody else has a hearty appetite. This edges her to eat a little more. "Mew!" Polaris jumps at the sound then looks over at Mitsukake. A little cat is sitting on his shoulder, staring at her food. "Oh, hello kitty." She scratches under his chin. Mitsukake watches her with one eye, a little concerned with somebody playing with Tama. Polaris notices him looking, turns red, but smiles a little. "What's his name?" "Tama." Is the reply she receives.  
  
Tama jumps into her lap and she strokes him gently. Soon, he begins to purr. Polaris fins herself staring at Nuriko again. The way he moved, talked, and acted...it created a little curl of heat that made her heart flutter. Chichiri, puzzled at her intense blush, follows her stare. Polaris looks at Chichiri, who looks back at her, smiling. 'His smile looks painted on.like a mask.' She scratches her head, contemplating his smile. Chichiri raises an unseen eyebrow. 'She likes to stare, I think."  
  
Tasuki breaks the silence by yelling. "HEY! GIMME DAT BACK! IT AIN'T YOURS!!!!!" He grabs for large piece of bread that Miaka has apparently stolen. Miaka tries to dart back to her seat with it, but Nuriko grabs her by the hair, then pries the half-eaten bread away from her. He tosses it back to Tasuki, who stares at it with disgust . "Errr...thanks, Nuriko."  
  
Nuriko turns back around and spots Polaris staring at him. 'Must be because of my great looks. She's probably just jealous.' Polaris rips her gaze away from the violet-haired one of her desire and stares at her plate. It has been licked clean. 'Miaka must be making her rounds.' Chichiri turns his plate upside down and shakes it. Nothing. 'Damn.I was hoping there was still something on here.'  
  
Chiriko sniffles. "My food.it's all gone.I had hardly began to eat it, too." He looks to be on the verge of crying. Polaris can't help feeling sorry for her new friend, who is sitting right across from her. "Don't worry, Chiriko. Me 'n' you'll get something else later." Chiriko looks at her through watery eyes. "Really? That would be great!" Polaris smiles. "Really." Chichiri smiles, watching, and says nothing.  
  
* I feel bad, 'cause I know I'm gonna leave someone out.this time, it's Hotohori and Tamahome..haha, there's just too many people. * 


	8. Chapter8

Hotohori clears his throat. "Polaris, you need a place to sleep, am I correct?" Polaris, startled, simply nods, her face already a familiar red. He rubs his chin with his thumb. "Let me see.we don't have any spare rooms." (Geda: **cough, gag**) Polaris tilts her head. A place this big had NO spare rooms? "Would you mind sharing a room with somebody?" "No, your highness." Polaris chirps, after her thought is interrupted. "Alright then.how about.Nuriko?"  
  
Polaris' eyes bulge out. 'He can't be serious!' Nuriko glowers to himself. 'He can't be serious!' He hangs his head dejectedly, tears streaming down his cheeks. Mitsukake finds himself patting the head of a viciously sobbing Polaris. Hotohori seems to take no notice to this, as he is chatting with Miaka. Chichiri frowns. "Nuriko's not THAT bad, no da." "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!!!" Polaris wails.  
  
The seishi are dismissed from the table. Polaris, still sniffling, waves at Chiriko and heads towards the kitchen. All the guards and cooks fly out, yelling. Chiriko treads lightly past them and into the kitchen. He finds Polaris sharpening up a large knife. "What would you like, Chiriko?" Chiriko scratches his head nervously. "I highly doubt this kind of behavior would be approved by Hotohori-sama." Polaris dismisses the thought with a wave of her hand. "We do have to eat, and it's not like we're killing anybody." Chiriko sweatdrops. "If you insist."  
  
After sealing the room the best she can to keep Miaka out, Polaris finds some rice and vegetables. With a nod, she makes a quick stir-fry. The duo sits on the floor, eating stir-fry and talking about Polaris' world. "I think you'd like it. We have huge libraries with books about almost everything. There's computers, with are filled with knowledge, too, but they're a bit more advanced." Chiriko smiles. "That would be nice to have access to such technology." Polaris yawns. "I think it's about time for bed, don't you think?" Chiriko, barely listening, nods, thinking about 'computers.'  
  
Polaris opens the door to find several guards, the cooks, and Hotohori standing outside the door. Polaris freezes in place. ".Oops." The guards and cooks are outraged and threaten Polaris soundly. She bites her lip, not daring to look at Hotohori. 'I'm in trouble!' she thinks, scratching her head. Out of the corner of her lowered oculi, she spots Nuriko snickering. Oh, was Nuriko going to get it!  
  
Finally gathering up her courage, Polaris looks over to the emperor. He has a slight look of distaste, but seems pretty calm. "I.I'm sorry. Miaka ate our dinner and the cooks didn't want us to cook anything." She breaks off there, being to embarrassed to speak. Hotohori laughs a little, making his guards laugh. "It's all right. Don't worry about it." He pats Polaris on the shoulder. Polaris blushes even more. "Off to bed, both of you." "Yes, your highness!" Both chime before leaving the room as fast as they can. ** Thank you for reviewing! It makes me soooo happy! ** Polaris: Weee! I have a friend! *Dances* ** 


	9. Chapter9

Polaris stops and shakes her head. "I have no idea where I'm going.damn it.I should have asked." She fidgets with her short violet tresses. "Ohhhhhh Polaaaarrriiiissss!!!" A sing-songy voice calls out. Her ice green oculi narrow, troubled. 'Oh God, spare me!' Her shoulders are grabbed from behind. Polaris stiffens reflexively. "He.hello Nuriko."  
  
"Polaris, dear." Nuriko says, gritting his teeth. "Our room is THIS way!" With a broad grin, he tosses her in that direction. She smacks right into a highly decorated wall, then lands in a pile on the floor. She rises to her feet wordlessly. In the dim light, her eyes seem to glow like twin lanterns. "Thank you for pointing that out, Nuriko." She hisses. Nuriko covers his mouth with his kimono sleeve and snickers.  
  
She crosses her arms behind her back as she follows him down a hallway. 'I will not give her any satisfaction.' Polaris thinks. 'I will not cry out, I will not get mad, I will not hit back. Nothing.' Despite trying to mellow out, she cannot help wishing to yank that braid right off of Nuriko's head.  
  
Nuriko bites his lip. Maybe, for once, he was being too harsh. This is girl was awfully stubborn, though. He wanted to make her cry, just once, to see what it'd be like. He pauses for a second. 'Damn. That's really cruel, Nuriko.' He thinks to himself. 'Can't you just be nice?' 'I'll try.' He tells himself. "Hey, uh, Polaris.Do you want the bed or the floor?" "Floor." A monotone, plain voice replies. Nuriko frowns, his eyebrows furrowing. He should have known she wouldn't welcome his kindness.  
  
Together, they enter an extravagantly decorated room. "Well," Nuriko pauses to yawn. "This is it." "Thank you." Polaris says in a small voice, with a small smile to match. "Where should I sleep on the floor?" She asks then quickly adds "I don't want to trip you if you have to go the bathroom or something." She blushes lightly, hardly noticeable in the dimming light. Nuriko raises an eyebrow. 'Why is she worried about me having to use the bathroom?'  
  
"Just.sleep over there." Nuriko points to the far wall with a nearby window. "And here." He takes a light kimono out of the armoire. "Change into this. You look uncomfortable" Polaris' eyes bulge out of her head. 'Why does he worry if I'm comfortable?' "But where??" Nuriko sighs. "Away from the window, of course.don't worry, I wouldn't look anyway. Just change." Blushing feverishly, Polaris heads to the most distant corner and unbuttons her black pants. She steps into the kimono and pulls part of it up under her shirt, then peels off her shirt.  
  
Nuriko, being a guy although not a typical one, takes a casual glance over. Polaris is fretting with her too small kimono. It's tight over her chest and hips and barely covers her calves. His eyes grow wide and he quickly turns to stare at the wall he was previously staring at. ** Tamahome: AH HA! Nuriko likes Polaris! ** Nuriko: Shaddup! They're not supposed to know that yet. 


	10. Chapter10

"Nuuuriko.it doesn't fit." Polaris tugs at the fabric clinging to her breasts. "Do you have a bigger one? I'm not as petit as you." Nuriko swings around in anger "I'm not petit! I'm just.delicate." Polaris continues to fidget. Suddenly, a seam tears out, exposing from her knee to her bare hip. Nuriko's oculi flare and his face slacks. Polaris quickly turns the other way. "Relax! I'm a woman at...woman, too! I don't care if you run around in the nude!" Nuriko scratches his head. 'Almost slipped there.'  
  
Chichiri frowns and turns over. Those two were making an awful racket! How could a monk get any sleep around here? "Maybe she found out he was a man, no da." He murmurs as he tosses again. There's a soft knock on his door. Chichiri whispers under his breath "Fucking noise.no da.no rest.da.damn." He answers the door, his hair flat and mask less. Nuriko is standing there with a red face and chewing on his kimono sleeve. "Sorry, to wake you up, Chichiri, but I have an emergency." "Emergency, no da?" The monk asks, rubbing his eye.  
  
"Her boobs and hips are popping out of all my robes! They're too small. Do you have any bigger ones?" Chichiri raises a questioning eyebrow then shakes his head, not wanting to know. He takes his kasa and shakes it. A large blue and white kimono-like night shift pops out. He hands it to Nuriko, pushes him out the door and slams it. "God damn women, no da."  
  
Polaris is wrapped in one of Nuriko's sheets, huddling in a fetal position. Nuriko pauses in the doorway, seeing a lump on his bed. Curious and forgetting about Polaris, he walks over and touches it. "AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Polaris, her wide eyes tearing, jumps nearly out of her skin but successfully jumps out of the sheet. "That was my ass, you pervert!" She yells, then realizing she's now sheet less, screams again. "AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE...oof!" Nuriko shoves a pillow in her mouth and throws the sheet on her. "Shut the fuck up! Just shut up! You already woke everybody up, probably including Suzaku itself!" Polaris begins to cry soundlessly. She removes the pillow from her mouth, tears streaming down her face. Nuriko feels his anger drop from him like a ton of bricks. So this is what happened when he made her cry. He felt dead inside.  
  
"Polaris, Polaris, hon.don't cry. Please, don't cry." He wrings the robe in his hands then remembering it, hands it to her. Polaris just looks at it for a second then sets it on her lap. "C'mon, just put some clothes on." Without hesitation, Polaris pulls it over her head, but doesn't bother much. It still covers her head and the arms of it flop at her sides. 'At least she's partly covered.' "How about you sleep in the bed tonight?" He asks as he undoes his braid. No sound comes from the little 'ghost' of a girl.  
  
"I don't understand how a girl your age could cry like that.how old are you anyway?" There's a brief hiccupping noise, then a single word comes out from the mass of blue. "Seventeen." ** Geda: AWWWWW, aren't they so cute? ** 


	11. Chapter11

Chichiri snuggles down in his sheet. Ah, the silence. It is sacred, this type of silence. He barely ever got it anymore. He tugs on his bangs then closes his eye.  
  
Nuriko pulls down Polaris' robe. "Stick your arms through. You look ridiculous!" Polaris does as she's told. "You're almost as old as me." Nuriko says, standing back and looking at Polaris sitting on the bed. "I'm eighteen. Much too young to have these kinds of looks." He puts a hand on his cheek.Polaris smiles and nods.  
  
Nuriko takes his time walking over to the corner. 'Do I really want to be this nice? It's kind of uncomfortable.' His face sets stubbornly. Only tonight. Tomorrow, he would have his bed back. He doesn't care if that bitch has to sleep on the ground outside!  
  
Polaris wakes up to being violently shaken. "Wake up! Wake up! It's noon!" "WAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!" Polaris flies out of bed and lands solidly onto her feet. Wincing, she turns to stare at Nuriko. His hands are on his hips and he looks down on her. Polaris' lips writher for a second, then she turns away. Why was Nuriko being so mean? She bites her lip angrily as she picks through Nuriko's armoire. She finally chooses a boy's cut kimono, the same icy green as her eyes. She dresses quickly and cautiously, not wanting Nuriko to see her body.  
  
Nuriko turns his head as the slightly younger girl dresses, pretending not to be interested. 'My love and lust belong to Hotohori-sama. I can't allow this girl to interfere.' There is a click. Polaris is nowhere in sight. "Eh?" He opens the door in time to hear her fading footsteps. He follows suit.  
  
Polaris tugs at her tresses as she swiftly strides down the hall. She always does that when she's nervous. After walking quite a distance, she stops. "Shit. Shit, shit, shit!" She groans to herself, pulling at her hair more. "I got myself lost again!" She taps on the nearest door. No answer. She pushes the door open slowly, her jaw drops, and she screams. A scream meets hers and surpasses it. Polaris pulls the door shut, hysterical.  
  
Hotohori, though out of her sight, wraps his arms around himself defensively. His face is dreadfully hot as he rewraps himself in his towel. His long hair sweeps back over his shoulders as he turns away from the door and walks stiffly forward. Once there, he dresses faster than he has ever dressed before. He takes his time brushing and playing with his hair, however. Deciding himself presentable, he walks back over to the door and opens it. Cowering in a tiny ball, Polaris is covered in sweat and her face is a prominent shade of scarlet.  
  
Before he can speak, Polaris bolts down the hallway from which she came from. Not paying very much attention, she smacks right into Nuriko. "Visiting the emperor, were you?" He asks, cracking his knuckles threateningly. 


	12. Chapter12

"Nuurrriiiikkkkoooo!" Polaris cries and suddenly grabs him. Nuriko's eyebrows go up. "What." he begins, trying to nudge her off. She gets a tighter hold on the back of his kimono and clings on for dear life. "Get off of me!" he yells, pushing at her shoulders. There is a long, loud ripping sound.  
  
Polaris passes out on the floor. Nuriko steps away, now bare from the waist up. He puts his hand on his hip. "Well, I guess once again, the cat's outta the bag." Hotohori comes walking up. "Nuriko? What just happened?" Nuriko nods slightly. "Well, your highness, this heathen just ran at me like a bat out of hell and started clinging to me. I tried to push her off and my shirt ripped. Now, she's passed out at our feet." Hotohori blushes a little. Nuriko frowns. "What? What happened, Hotohori-sama?"  
  
Hotohori clears his throat. "Well, I had just gotten out of my bath and was removing my towel." he pauses, blushing more at this. "There was a knock at the door. It was so faint I thought I was just hearing things. But then the door opened." He stops there. Nuriko stares at him in shock. "WHAAAAAATT!?" 'Oh, when she comes to, she's really going to get it!' He broods to himself.  
  
"My apologies, Hotohori-sama, for allowing her to wander off like that. I should have paid better attention to her whereabouts." Nuriko says with a slight bow, his face twitching with a slight anger. Hotohori looks from Nuriko to Polaris then back again. "Why don't you take her to your room and let her rest a little?" Nuriko nods. "Yes, your highness." He picks up the still girl and turns away from the emperor. "Nuriko." Hotohori says softly. Nuriko turns around. "Yes, Hotohori-sama?" Hotohori pauses, looking at both the people in front of him, then smiles slightly. "Be kind to her." Nuriko, dumbfounded, nods yet again. "Yes." He then turns around and walks away, leaving the emperor to himself.  
  
Nuriko thinks deeply as he walks back with Polaris in his arms. "How did Hotohori-sama know?" A picture suddenly forms in his mind. 'It must have been Chichiri. He heard the whole thing last night.' He frowns. A little gasping noise catches his attention. He looks down at Polaris, concerned. 'Hey! I'm not supposed to be concerned over this little mistake! She did make Hotohori-sama upset with me.' They finally reach the room. Nuriko walks in and lays Polaris on the bed. For the first time that day, he realizes how weary he is. With almost no thought put forth, he lies beside Polaris and falls asleep.  
  
** ~I know this chapter is even shorter than the others, but I know I couldn't write a better ending to it. ^. ^ I doubt I could be any happier with my story. I have a few ideas for more stories, but this one is far from finished. Yay! Teeheehee. 


	13. Chapter13

Chiriko squints in the bright sunlight. Where were Nuriko and Polaris? It was almost two o'clock and hardly any of the seishi were to be found. Chiriko sits down, puzzling. Mitsukake looks over at the child prodigy then continues mixing his medicines. Tama hops from his shoulder into the boy's lap and meows. Chiriko pets him, then turns to see Chichiri walks outside, stretching.  
  
"Chichiri, have you seen any of the other seishi? I haven't seen any of them all day." Chichiri ponders this for a second then replies. "They probably went back to bed. Didn't get any sleep because of Polaris and Nuriko, no da." He frowns for a brief second, remembering his disturbed rest. The two seishi are silent. Mitsukake's yawn breaks it. They look over. "What?" Mitsukake asks. "He's tired too, no da." Chichiri smiles. Chiriko crinkles his nose. "I'd assume we all are."  
  
A few hours later, Nuriko begins to stir. With a groan, he fights to open one eye against the light. With a gasp, the other eye flies open. He stares in total disbelief. Wrapped in his arms with her back to his chest, is Polaris, sleeping soundly. A warm feeling sweeps over him, washing away what anger, horror, or surprise that may have been welling up. Not daring to move, he closes his eyes again.  
  
Tasuki paces around outside, ranting. "I didn't get no sleep last night! T's fuckin' redicul's! Stupid gay guy.stupid bitch! GAAAHH!" Chichiri looks over, concerned. "Calm down, Tasuki. None of us did, no da." "Yeah, but.. OH SHIT! FUCK! GOD DAMNIT!" He yells at the top of his lungs. "I BIT M'FUCKIN' LIP!" Mitsukake shakes his head slowly, a small sweatdrop working its way down his forehead.  
  
Polaris, still asleep, bites her lip. In her dream, she begins falling into a dark, bottomless pit. She grabs at the ground helplessly and continues falling. Suddenly, she is grabbed around the waist. She stops. She hangs in the mouth of the pit then is lifted out. The sudden transition from dark to light wakes her up. The arms.. She looks down at them. They are well muscled and wrapped firmly around her. 'Whose are they?' she wonders, mentally scratching her head. Then, she notices the tip of a violet braid resting on her side. It was Nuriko.  
  
Nuriko feels her wake. Her deep breath pushes her back against his bare chest. He opens his eyes as she shifts, then lies still once more. "Polaris?" He asks, more concerned than before. She stiffens then turns in his arms to face him. Her eyes are glossy from just waking up and are curious. "Nu..Nuriko?" At the sound of her voice, Nuriko smiles unconsciously. He then mentally pauses. 'What's happening to me? .. Polaris.' He answers himself.  
  
He moves his hand to cradle the back of her head affectionately. 'Polaris.the North Star. The brightest star.' He thinks to himself over and over. Suddenly, there is a crash. The pair jumps up to sitting positions and turn to see Tasuki, Tamahome, Chichiri, and Miaka all falling over each other the now broken door. Polaris blushes feverishly. 


	14. Chapter14

Polaris crosses her arms over her chest defensively while Nuriko takes the offense, jumping up into a fighting stance. "What the hell are you doing?" he demands. Tasuki gets up and brushes himself off. "Look'n for ya. Hotohori-sama gave us a message for ya." Nuriko frowns. "Well, what is it?" Tamahome, putting on his stupidest face, laughs. "Keep Polaris intact until we find out her connection to the priestess."  
  
Polaris' jaw drops in a mix of shock, anger, and horror. Nuriko stops, totally blank in expression then his temper gets the better of him. "What would make you think I'd do such a thing!?!" Chichiri shrugs. "Well, you are a guy, no da." Nuriko, unable to think of an excuse, scratches his head, deep in thought.  
  
Tamahome laughs again. "That's what I thought." Nuriko snaps out of his daze and throws Tamahome out of the door. The other present seishi quickly follow suite. The door is soon on its hinges again. Polaris slides off the bed and onto her feet. Nuriko's back is to her. "Nuriko?" He turns around, wraps her in his arms and squeezes her. Polaris' face turns many shades of violet and then blue. He finally lets go of her and sweatdrops as she chokes and gasps for air. Still gasping, she tries to smile to show him she's fine.  
  
"Polaris." Polaris tilts her head a little as she watches him. He draws her close once more, but more gently. He strokes her short tresses as she rests her head on his shoulder reflexively. He lowers his head and kisses her neck. Chills shoot down her spine. "Nu.riko." She murmurs. His other hand slips down to her lower back. Polaris can feel herself blushing intensely, but does nothing to interfere.  
  
Tasuki swings his tessen. "I can't believe it. Nuriko n' Polaris.Holy Suzaku!" Chichiri scratches his head. "This is really quite interesting. Nuriko's not acting like a woman, no da. He is protecting her, like Tamahome strives to protect Miaka. I wonder if there's some sort of connection. Maybe we should see Taiitsukun, no da." Tasuki cringes. "Not that old hag!" Tamahome and Miaka cringe too. "I'll have to see Hotohori- sama about it, no da." He slips into his kasa and is off.  
  
"Chichiri, that would be a great idea." Hotohori praises. "Unfortunately, I can not go with you." He lies, not wanting to see that ugly old woman again. Chichiri nods. "Yes, your highness. I understand you're busy with political affairs, no da." He bows. "I shall take everybody there tomorrow, no da."  
  
** Wow.this is, like, my longest story yet! I'm so proud of myself! I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up.I'm so excited about my next story that I forgot how I thought the rest of this one should go.lol. 


	15. Chapter15

Polaris and Nuriko's cuddle fest is interrupted by a triumphant shout. "DINNER TIME!!" Nuriko frowns, thinking it much too early. He strides over to the door and opens it to yell at Miaka. "Shut up!" Polaris, blushing, sighs. Nuriko stomps back into the room and heads over to the armoire. In a flash, Nuriko has changed into a nicer kimono. Polaris blinks. "That was fast." Nuriko smiles "I can take it off even faster." Polaris' face turns crimson and breaks out into a nervous sweat. "Just kidding. C'mon." Nuriko takes her arm and they head out together.  
  
They are immediately seated; this time, next to each other. 'Man, does time fly.' Polaris thinks. 'Just yesterday, he hated me.' She looks up from her lap to see all the seishi looking at her and Nuriko. "Uh, Nuriko?" She whispers. "Why are they staring at us?" "I have no idea." Comes his reply. He stares back at the others. "What?!" They look away. Hotohori enters grandly, flanked by both bodyguards and servants. "Good evening, Priestess of Suzaku. Good evening, my fellow seishi." Everybody looks at him and smiles. "Good evening, your Highness." They chime.  
  
"Today, you shall all eat well, for tomorrow." He begins, but Polaris hears Tamahome whisper instead "Nuriko and Polaris shall be busy and holed up in their room all day." Nuriko's oculi flare. He cracks his knuckles, staring Tamahome down. "You will go to see Taiitsukun to find out Polaris' place." Hotohori finishes, not hearing Tamahome. "Taiitsukun??" Tasuki cries. "Ye can't be serious!" Hotohori chuckles lightly. "I am." "Aw shit."  
  
Nuriko taps Polaris' leg, not looking at her. Polaris taps him back. Nuriko taps her again. Polaris does the same. Nuriko pokes her in the side and she squeaks. Everybody looks at her. Polaris slumps in her seat. Chichiri smiles. "They are very happy, no da." Chiriko nods, glad to see his friends happy. Mitsukake scratches under Tama's chin. Tasuki looks at him. "Yer s'pposed to be happy for them." Mitsukake blushes a tiny bit. "Oh yeah." Miaka stands up. "GO NURIKO! IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!" Nuriko blinks at her, an eyebrow raised. "No it's not." Polaris giggles helplessly.  
  
Hotohori glances around the table. 'What a disturbance one girl has caused!' He clears his throat. Dinner is brought to the table.  
  
Polaris pokes her food around. Miaka weasels over. "You gonna eat that?" Polaris snatches her plate away. "Yes!" Miaka, with a pout, returns to her seat. Polaris picks at her rice some more. Nuriko looks over at her. "Aren't you going to eat?" The lime-green eyed girl casts her glance onto him. She watches him for a few seconds then nods.  
  
Picking at her food more, Polaris finally finishes. Miaka's on her sixth helping already. Hotohori watches the priestess, never ceasing to be amazed by her eating skills. Mitsukake is clearly sneaking little pieces of meat to Tama, who's sitting on his lap. Tasuki, ever with his tessen, waves it at Chichiri as he talks to emphasize his point. Chiriko is listening in and agrees. Tamahome is busy pouting because he was seated so far away from Miaka. Nuriko and Polaris look at each other, smiling. While he's not paying attention, Polaris pokes him with her fork, giggling. 


	16. Chapter16

Nuriko growls playfully. "You're really going to get it. Mark my words." He shakes his fist. Polaris' smile cracks into a wide grin and she giggles again. Hotohori moves his eyes from the incredible eating machine to the couple. 'I'm glad things have worked out for them.' He blushes a little bit. 'If only it hadn't involved Polaris seeing me naked.'  
  
Miaka stretches. "I'm sooooo full." Chichiri laughs. "No questioning. There's no food left on the table, no da, and you tried to eat Tama." Miaka puts her hand over her mouth. "Oops. Sorry Tama, Mitsukake." Sopping wet Tama meows pathetically while Mitsukake stares at him.  
  
"Poor Tama." Polaris giggles. 'It's definitely not funny.' Tama thinks with a sweatdrop slowly coursing its way. Hotohori also finds himself staring at the soaked feline. "Astonishing. He made it out alive." Miaka's hands form into fists. "HOTOHORI!" She yells. The emperor chuckles. "I was only joking, Miaka. I think you all should return to your chambers to rest now. You have a lot ahead of you." He shudders slightly; glad he's not going to see Taiitsukun.  
  
As the seishi clear the room, Tamahome grabs Nuriko. "Is she putting out yet?" Nuriko's reply is flinging him against the wall, catching up with Polaris and putting a protective arm around her. "I.guess sooo." Tamahome murmurs, slipping into unconsciousness.  
  
Polaris tilts her head questioningly. Nuriko just shakes his head. Tama jumps onto Polaris' shoulder, startling them both. He rubs against her ear and purrs. She looks over her shoulder only to see Mitsukake, Tasuki, and Chichiri. "He's to stay with you two tonight, no da." Chichiri explains. A slightly creeped-out smile forms on Polaris. "For obvious reasons, no da." The monk finishes. Tasuki shakes his head and dismisses himself with a wave of his hand. Mitsukake turns down a different hallway to his room, leaving Chichiri alone. He sweatdrops then walks away.  
  
Polaris looks at Nuriko. Nuriko looks at Polaris. They both look at Tama. He meows in an embarrassed manner. They walk into their room.  
  
Polaris sits on the bed and strokes Tama while Nuriko changes behind them. Then, it's Polaris' turn. Nuriko holds Tama in his lap, so neither can see her. When she's done, she stretches out across the bed and looks up at Nuriko. He smirks at her briefly before he lets go of Tama. With Tama watching them, they look at each other uncomfortably. Polaris giggles.  
  
Two go to opposite sides of the bed, with Tama in the middle. Polaris is still giggling, holding her side. Nuriko raises an eyebrow listening to her then stifles back a giggle as well. He only succeeds in snorting. Polaris starts cracking up. Nuriko does too. Soon, they're howling with laughter. They stop, startled, as other red-eyed, exhausted, and pissed seishi barge into the room. 


	17. Chapter17

Polaris gasps as a dark figure clasps his hand over her mouth. Straining, Polaris finds it impossible to see her antagonist. She bites the offending palm. Tasuki's bellow of pain and anger echoes through the palace. Polaris can almost hear Chichiri smile. "Good think Hotohori-sama is awake, no da." "You stupid bitch!" Tasuki yells at Polaris. "I was just tryin' to save yer ass!" Nuriko snickers then shuts up as the hard metal tessen strikes him upon the head. Miaka glares at Polaris stupidly. Tamahome storms forth. "Why do you two never shut up?! Nobody can sleep around here, not even Your Highness!"  
  
Through listening to everybody yell, Polaris fails to see Chiriko walk up to her. He startles her by tugging on her sleeve. "I hate to be rude, Polaris, but we would all appreciate it if you could stay quiet. It disturbs our sleep greatly." Polaris nods. "I'll try." Tama sweatdrops and looks at Mitsukake pathetically. Mitsukake smiles, his sympathy evident.  
  
Finally, the seishi parade out of the couple's room. Polaris exhales deeply and is surprised to hear Nuriko and Tama do the same. She snuggles down and pulls the blanket over her shoulders and neck. Her thoughts adrift, she slips into a blissful dreamland.  
  
Polaris awakes with a start. The first rays of light begin to shoot through the distant mountain peaks. With Nuriko still sleeping, Polaris changes without a second thought. Once in her new kimono, a fine cerulean fabric with light green embroidery, she walks to the window to face the day. The young rays warm her face, causing her to smile. She turns to look at her Nuriko, still fast asleep, and contemplates letting him sleep. While she thinks, she scoops up Tama and strokes him lovingly. The little cat squirms at first, but then settles down and purrs. She decides to wake Nuriko up.  
  
After tiptoeing to his side of the bed, Polaris reaches out to poke the eighteen year old then pauses. He was positively adorable, sleeping like that. One arm supported the pillow and his head; the other drooped carelessly over the edge of the bed. Tama meows, reminding her of her 'mission,' so she extends her arms and pokes him right on the shoulder.  
  
He doesn't budge. "Nuriko-kun!" Polaris whispers, shaking his shoulder lightly. He shifts, but does not wake. Polaris sets Tama down on the other side of Nuriko. The feline watches her curiously. She bends at the waist, her face nearing Nuriko's. She can feel and hear her heart pounding. 'I bet he can hear it, too.' She thinks, their faces even closer. She swallows hard then her lips brush his. Nuriko's hanging arm comes up and cups the back of her head, deepening the kiss. Nuriko slowly opens his eyes. They separate. Nuriko, with a shine to his eyes, smiles and says "Good thing I was pretending to sleep. Otherwise, you never would have kissed me on your own." Polaris blushes. "You cheater!" Nuriko simply chuckles.  
  
** Geda: *blushes*A little better, right? I know the first 17 sucked. 


	18. Chapter18

Polaris sits behind Nuriko on the bed and begins to plait his hair. Nuriko can't help being nervous. "Are you sure you can do it? If you ruin my beautiful hair, you're dead." He squirms a little. Polaris groans. "Stop moving. It'll look great, I promise." "So what exactly are you doing?" "French braid." Polaris mumbles. "What's French?" Nuriko asks. "Never mind." She giggles.  
  
Both are silent for a few seconds, the only audile sounds are Polaris weaving Nuriko's hair and Tama purring as he sits on Nuriko's lap. "I can't believe your hair is so long and gorgeous, Nuriko!" Polaris exclaims, working her way down the length of his hair. Nuriko shrugs. "It took some time to grow that long. I cut it once, but then I let it grow out again." Polaris makes a soft noise indicating that she understands.  
  
"Hey, um, Nuriko.not to pry into anything uncomfortable, but I thought you were in love with Hotohori-sama. What happened?" Polaris asks cautiously. Nuriko immediately stiffens. She bites her lip. His shoulder sag a little. "I'm not sure. I guess I just grew up and realized I couldn't be my." He fades off there. Polaris cringes slightly. "I'm so sorry I brought it up. Really, I apologize. It's not my business." She finishes the braid, tying it with a slim black ribbon.  
  
She hands Nuriko a hand mirror and places the braid over his shoulder so he can see. He nods stiffly but approvingly. There's a soft tap on the door. "Ready, no da?" "Yes. We'll be out in but a second, Chichiri." Polaris replies. She squeezes Nuriko's shoulder as she stands. He rises to his feet, flashing a smile at her. They walk to the door and open it.  
  
Chichiri, who's leaning against the wall, looks up and greets them with a slight wave. "The horses are waiting, no da." Tasuki rounds the corner, yawning. "W'can't we just tel'port there?" He asks, rubbing his eyes. Chichiri shakes his head. "Too many people, no da." Tamahome suddenly appears "Well then, let's get going!" The eight of them walk outside, where the horses are waiting. There are five horses.  
  
"I'll ride with Tamahome!" Miaka shouts in Polaris' ear, causing her to cringe. The sound of hooves catches her attention. She looks over her shoulder to see Nuriko leading a large black mare towards her. She turns to face him completely. "Have you ever ridden before?" he asks her as she steps forward to stroke the mare's neck. "Only once or twice." Polaris admits, blushing. The mare sniffs the girl's hair then snorts placidly. Polaris smiles. Suddenly, she is no longer on the ground. A brief second later, she's on the mare's back. Nuriko is soon seated behind Polaris, pressed tightly against her, the reins in his hands. "Any time you want to learn, just ask. I'm good with horses." Nuriko says, smiling, not being able to help bragging a little.  
  
With Chichiri leading, they start off on their journey. He informs them that this is a three-day trip, though they'll be spending most of their time in the saddle. As he rambles on, Polaris looks around. Tamahome sweatdrops as he tries to settle down a chirping Miaka. Mitsukake rides with Chiriko, knowing that the boy, despite all his smarts, couldn't handle a big horse by himself. Tasuki grins, going on about how horses are much better than boats. 'Boats?' Polaris thinks with a laugh. 'How could you compare the two?' She feels Nuriko leaning to one side. "What are you doing?" she asks. Nuriko squashes her head down. "You're too tall!" he complains. "I can't see over your head!" "Well, sor-ry! It's not my fault you're four inches shorter than me!" Polaris grumbles. She tugs lightly on the reins. The mare, being well mannered, stops immediately.  
  
Polaris dismounts. "Why don't you get in front? You'll be able to see that way." Nuriko looks down at her, furious, but silent. No one notices the noisy couple has stopped. "I should!" Nuriko yells. "And hope you'll fall off! Don't wanna ruin MY good looks." "Calcium deficiency." Polaris murmurs softly to herself. Nuriko leans over into Polaris' face. "What did you say?!" "I said you must have a calcium deficiency! A short temper is a sign of it!" Polaris shoots back.  
  
The two glare at each other defiantly, neither willing to back down. Polaris feels Nuriko's eyes bore into her soul, severe anger glinting within them. 'Hrmm.he's really sensitive about his height, then.' She thinks, still refusing to give in. She sighs. One of them had to play the adult in this case and it was obviously going to be her. "I'm sorry." Polaris says. She surprised to hear Nuriko murmur the same thing at the same time.  
  
Nuriko scoots forward on the mare's back, making room for Polaris. The younger girl mounts behind him. He can't help being a little uncomfortable, being her chest and hips are pressed tightly against him. He feels a slight blush creep over his features. Polaris interrupts him. "Hey! Where is everybody?" Nuriko looks around. Sure enough, the other seishi had disappeared. "Oh shit." Polaris whispers. 


	19. Chapter19

The group reaches the one-third mark, defined by a large boulder. Mitsukake and Chiriko immediately start out to gather firewood. Tasuki, watching Chichiri scan for enemy presence, taps his tessen on his shoulder. "When ye need fire, come 'n' see me." He walks over to gather the horses. He counts them as he goes. 'Wait, we're missing one.' He thinks to himself. He turns to count the seishi. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. "Hey!" He yells "We'r' missin' two people!" Chichiri looks concerned. "Are you sure, no da?" He calls back. "Pos'tive." Tasuki replies.  
  
Nuriko urges the mare into a canter, not wanting to make her gallop through all the trees. The fading light is nearly gone, hidden behind the mountain peaks. Polaris clings tightly to Nuriko, frowning. Did the others realize they were missing? Would they reach the camp before all visibility was lost? Nuriko stops the mare. "We're going to have to stop here. It's too dark to go further, and the woods are much more dangerous further up." He feels Polaris nod, her head brushing his.  
  
They dismount, Polaris first, then Nuriko. "Well, it's too dark to gather firewood." Polaris murmurs, taking the mare's reins. She can barely see around in the dark. She finds a sturdy tree branch and ties the reins to it. She removes the mare's saddle and takes her small pack. "What do you have in there?" Nuriko asks. "Some personal stuff." Polaris says, holding the bag tight against her chest. "Like what?" He asks. Polaris sticks her tongue out then draws a small pillow from the bag.  
  
"Hey! Let me use that!" Nuriko reaches for it. Polaris turns away. "No, it's mine." Nuriko puts his hands on his hips. "I'm the beautiful one! I need to maintain it." Polaris sticks her tongue out again. Nuriko grabs one end of it and pulls. Polaris pulls, but Nuriko is stronger. He puts it on the ground, lays down with his head on it, and turns over. "Damn it!" Polaris growls. She squats down beside the already sleeping boy and glares at him.  
  
He turns over in his sleep. She looks closely at his face. Damn it, he was just so cute. She finds she can't stay mad at him at all. Sighing, she sits against a tree nearby, only about two feet away from him and watches him. After about two hours, she begins to doze off. The sound of twigs snapping gets her attention. Her head jerks up to listen. A vicious growl causes the hair to rise on the back of her neck. It's then silent. Polaris tries to see in the darkness, but is very unsuccessful. After a few moments, there is an inhuman scream. The mare! There is the sound of ripping leather and another scream, but this one has a liquid quality. The attacker must've gone for the jugular.  
  
Polaris inches over to Nuriko, still in a sitting position. She hears him breathing rhythmically. 'That idiot! How could he have slept through all that!' She thinks to herself infuriated. 'Leaving me to worry about everything!' She puts her back to his, though her head's on the ground. She can still hear the predator eating, so sleep doesn't visit Polaris. She ends up curling into a little ball, glaring at nothing in particular.  
  
Soon, the morning hours come. Polaris feels Nuriko stir, then rise, stretching and yawning. Tiredly, she struggles to her feet. "Good morning." Nuriko chirps. "Did you sleep well?" He turns and withdraws from Polaris' malicious glare. Her eyes are puffy, bloodshot, and have dark circles underneath them. She shakes her fist at him. "DO I LOOK LIKE I SLEPT WELL?!?" She bellows. Nuriko draws back again. "I HAD TO LISTEN TO SOMETHING KILL AND EAT THAT MARE ALL NIGHT WHILE YOU JUST SLEPT!!!! SLEEP IS A GODDAMN LUXURY!" 


End file.
